


It's You

by lightxx



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightxx/pseuds/lightxx
Summary: You're the right time. at the right moment. It's you.Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi, will once again meet.
Relationships: OiSuga - Relationship, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely people!! I hope you guys enjoy my very first story!! Enjoy!! Also, please note that this is Sugawara's POV.

**Sugawara**

Exams has once again came. I'm a lot busier than usual, nothing but studying, I went to my favorite café to study. That place helps me calm down and helps me study without distractions. _Without distractions, my ass_. I've been here for 2 hours now and I still haven't finished anything because of a certain someone. There's a lot of Cafés here and he choose to work here. Oikawa Tooru, it's my first time seeing him again after 2 long years. He disappeared out of nowhere and re-appeared out of nowhere again. I opened my notebook to just scribble stuffs on it. I am going to study for real now. No distractions, No anything. I do not know that one person here... "Su-ga-wa-ra" I was so lost in my thought that I didn't noticed Daichi right in front of me. "Hey Daichi! Wassup?" He went to sit on the chair in front of me and smirked. "W-what?" He just threw me a devilish smile and nodded his head towards Oikawa's direction. "Look's like Prince Charming is back once again." _Prince... Charming? Oh._ "He is no Prince Charming Daichi. Plus, I have exams coming up, I don't have time to waste." I started reading my notebook and Daichi just smirked and went to order his drink. Prince Charming...who am I kidding. I rolled my eyes just at that thought, then I felt someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Mr. Refreshing, I do think your book is... upside down." I looked at him, and quickly flipped my book. THIS IS SO EMBARRASING. He is laughing softly and I feel my cheeks heating up. _He has a cute laugh._ He leaned in, _Suga, breathe, breathe_. and whispered on my ear. "You looked so flustered. Let me guess, you like someone and you are with that person." I stood up and got my things and went outside of the café without looking back. I left Daichi in there... Well, this aint about him. But wait, _"you like someone and you are with that person."_ DON'T. HAHA, DON'T TELL ME, does he know? Wait, I don't like him tho… Yea that's right, I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't- 

"Hey, Sugawara"

* * *


End file.
